Telecommunication systems for wireless or cellular communications often have an antenna, or an array of antenna elements, that emits and receives radio frequency (RF) signals to and from end user equipment (UEs). Complex circuits are used to provide electrical signals to the array of antenna elements so that the appropriate RF signals are radiated to a selected UE. Similarly, complex circuits may be used to convert received RF signals to electrical signals having information.
Different types of circuits may be used to filter and/or combine signals from an antenna. For example, a directional filter having a pair of 3 decibel (dB) hybrids may be used. Cascaded directional filters may also be used. Bandpass/bandstop and bandpass diplexer circuits may also be used.